


Be Human

by Skylark



Series: HSWC 2013 [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being raised by an evil alien is hard, and only one other person might understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt:](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/15805.html?thread=2462653#cmt2462653) "Damn, being raised together by an evil fish alien? There is material there, my friends. So exploit it. Brainwashing by the Condesce's hand is also encouraged."
> 
> This is heavily inspired by [azzandra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/466643) and [skippy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/721739)'s amazing crockercorp fics (they're much better than this thing, go read them instead).

Her hair is long and covered in brambles. You comb it out with your fingers, nimble after years of sleight-of-hand and working chocolate chips into soft dough, and wince every time she hisses. Her head rests in your lap, putting pressure on your crossed ankles. You can get rid of some of the evidence, but you're not sure how to magic away the dirt on her skirt, the runs in her stockings.

you shouldn't have gone after that dog. mom's gonna be so mad, you say, and she narrows her eyes.

not if she doesnt find out!

Your tongue pokes between your teeth as your fingers strain another burr from your sister's hair, setting it gently to the side. Of course mom's going to find out. You've never been able to pull a trick on her, not ever. You remember sitting in her lap, reaching to pull a quarter behind her ear and coming up empty-handed. She gave you a sharptoothed smile in response, then seized your palm and filled it with a pile of wooden nickels. you gotta get up earlier than that to school me buoy, she'd said before crushing her mouth against your forehead, leaving a bruisy lipstick smear.

On impulse, you lean down to kiss Jade's forehead, hard, the only way you know how. She jumps and squirms, frowning.

that hurts!! she cries. You know that, of course; still, you lean back, murmuring sorry. For a moment you regard each other, inches apart, blue eyes to green.

You lean in again, brushing your lips against the tip of her nose, softer this time. Her nose scrunches, and you can feel her breath against your bangs. You pull back again, and your eyes flick down to watch her lips part. They're a lush, bitten red.

She tilts her chin up wordlessly, and you give your sister the softest kiss of all, a counterpoint to all her roughness: scraped elbows, chipped teeth, healed-broken bones, tangled tresses. Your fingers knot themselves in her hair, skimming her scalp, and she sighs at the touch. Her tongue flicks at your lips—curious, she's always curious—and you open your mouth to let her explore. Her hands tickle down your sides, fingers digging into your softness, playing your ribs like the piano keys she refuses to touch, and you shiver. (You play twice as hard in her stead; your mother barely listens.)

dont tell mom, she whispers, breathless when you pull away.

You say nothing. You think if you tell your mother, she would laugh. That's all you hope for—to make her laugh.


End file.
